Trop froid, trop fier
by Sasha-ivy
Summary: Fire Emblem : Path of radiance. Shinon archer de Crimea ? Que nenni. Trop froid. Trop fier.


**Bien le bonjour ! **

Voici un écrit qui sort de mes habitudes mais je l'avais écrit il y a quelques années et je me suis prise à la réécrire dernièrement.

**Résumé :** OS sur Shinon. A l'époque où je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de récupérer Shinon dans le jeu, mon désespoir m'a conduit à imaginer une scène alternative. Shinon archer de Crimea ? Que nenni. Trop froid. Trop fier.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à... ceux qui ont fait le jeu ? Disons Intelligent Systems.

**Rating :** Pour tout le monde !

-------------

"Le général Ike des grandes armées unies de Begnion et de Crimea, chef des mercenaires de Greil, représentant et émissaire de la princesse Elincia de Crimea a laissé la vie sauve à Shinon, archer de Daein, ex-mercenaire de Greil vers le chapitre 18 de son histoire."

Il était encore là, Shinon, seul devant sa fenêtre en regardant la neige tomber. Je l'observais une fois de plus, lui, si beau avec ses cheveux longs violets -généralement coiffés en queue de cheval- et son visage plutôt pâle sertis de deux yeux noirs transperçant tout ce qui pouvait être matière: lui, si étrange. C'était troublant, il était d'une grande élégance, et malgré le fait qu'il avait de multiples blessures, il avait un acharnement certain à vouloir toujours paraître en bonne santé, à marcher et à se tenir droit, même si cela lui coûtait de la souffrance et ralentissait sa guérison. Autant le dire, il était fier. Fier et froid. Trop fier et trop froid, en fait. Aucune chaleur humaine, seulement des faux-semblants, peut-être une blessure morale, cette fois-ci- qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Il était impressionnant de mystères et je pensais naïvement en être la seule à pouvoir les percer. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre et trop jeune pour sentir le danger. Cet homme revenait de la guerre. Cet homme était né de la guerre c'était certain… et je ne le voyais pas. Il m'aperçut :

_Entre puisque que tu es là.

Je rougis.

_Oui. J'apporte juste de l'eau chaude et des nouveaux bandages pour tes blessures.

_Trop aimable. Pose la bassine et le reste sur le lit, je le ferais plus tard.

_Non. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Il eut un air amusé.

_Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix.

_Et tu ne l'auras pas. Lui fis-je sur un ton suffisant. Il me retourna un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Je fus surprise. Une rareté. C'était un de ces seuls moments où j'avais l'impression que ses yeux étaient bien vivants. Cet effet pourtant, ne dura qu'un instant, de nouveau cette froideur qui me mettait si mal à l'aise. Jamais un remerciement, et certainement pas un sourire de gratitude. Trop fier. Trop fier et trop froid. Sera-t-il reconnaissant de mes efforts quand il sera guéri ? Non, j'en étais sûre et ça me faisait mal. Je voulais qu'il s'intéresse à moi, ne fusse qu'un petit peu. C'était plus qu'équitable non ? Pour tout ce qu'il m'intéressait, pour toutes mes pensées qu'il remplissait, il se devait à son tour de faire un effort à mon égard non ?

Tout à mes pensées de jeune adolescente qui voulait comprendre ce qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, j'enlevais ses bandages délicatement, pansant sa blessure la plus grave. Ma tâche terminée je ramassais mon matériel et m'apprêtais à partir sans demander mon reste quand il m'interpella. Nouveauté ?

_Tu n'es pas de Begnion, pas de cette famille du moins, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela sonnait comme une récompense.

_En effet… comment l'as tu su ?

_Des années d'observations…

_Tu te moques de moi !

_Effectivement. Non, tu as un léger accent.

Et le soupçon d'intérêt disparu.

Les jours défilèrent, sa blessure finit par guérir et notre « relation » n'avait toujours pas évoluée comme j'avais pu me l'imaginer. Je me sentais bien trop intriguée et sentimentale vis-à-vis de Shinon. Mais le jour des adieux arriva inévitablement. Personne de ma famille adoptive n'était venu lui dire au revoir. En ces temps troubles, on préférait ne s'attacher à personne de peur de trop souffrir, je trouvais cela bien stupide. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que la guerre n'était qu'une hécatombe ? Les gens pouvaient survivre, j'en étais persuadée.

Au pas de la porte donc, je lui tendais son arc, immanquablement j'allais pleurer, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je regardais cet arc. Toute la souffrance venait de là, j'en étais sûre.

Il eut un sourire étrange. Un rictus satisfait.

_La guerre n'attends plus que nous.

_Alors tu vas repartir à la guerre ?! Encore une fois manquer à la vie et la faire manquer à d'autres ? Tuer ?! Tu veux continuer à tuer ?

_Je suis un soldat, la guerre c'est ma vie Jehan, c'est ainsi. Mais cette fois-ci je vais faire la guerre différemment… en partant d'un autre point de vue.

Il porta son regard vers Daein, le camp ennemi. Je frissonnais, il voulait se faire engager contre sa propre patrie ? J'avais soudain peur, mais qui était-il ? Que voulait-il vraiment ? Et moi là dedans, je n'étais rien finalement. D'un coup, comme un coup de poing, je venais de m'en rendre compte: rien rien rien… et ça faisait mal, terriblement mal.

Il partait. Et moi ? et moi ? Il se retourna cependant.

_Oh fait, tu as une blessure à ton épaule gauche, je me trompe ?

_Un archer faisant partit d'un groupe de mercenaires qui devait exterminer ma famille sur je ne sais quel commandement. Je descends d'une famille noble, je crois que ma famille avait des esclaves sous-humains. La flèche ne m'a touchée qu'à l'épaule cela étant, mais ça a suffit pour faire croire aux mercenaires que j'étais morte. J'ai étais recueillie par cette famille et emmener à l'autre bout du monde… ici. J'étais de Crimea mais tu l'avais deviné.

_Tu dois le savoir, je suis consciencieux. Et si j'étais à l'image de l'archer qui t'as fait cette blessure comment réagirais-tu ?

_…

_Je fais toujours parfaitement mon travail même si cela doit prendre du temps.

J'étais pétrifiée, je n'avais pas vu le visage de mon agresseur mais qu'il soit si près et que se soit la personne pour laquelle j'aurais pu me donner sans raisons, cela me fit paniquer.

Il prit son arc, l'ajusta , me sourit étrangement, encocha une flèche, rabaissa son arc et dit :

_Merci pour ces soins de talent.

Mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne regardais que ses yeux, animés comme jamais. Finalement, j'allais lui servir, non ? Je mourrais heureuse, alors ? Je lui servirais dans ma mort, ces pensées là aussi pathétiques et puériles quelles puissent paraître me rassurait face à l'inévitable.

Il tira, une flèche, une seule, fichée en plein dans mon cœur, inévitable, indéniablement… j'étais tombée sous son emprise. Shinon mit son arc derrière son dos, passa à côté de moi et sans un regard en arrière, partit. Tant pis, avec un peu de chance, je vivrais une nouvelle aventure dans la mort et ma vengeance sera sa déchéance prochaine. Au revoir Shinon, la guerre nous fera vite nous revoir de nouveau, et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu parce que maintenant je ne veux plus espérer que tu survives.

Je veux que tu me rejoignes.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est bien gentil d'avoir lu ! Et devinez quoi : Reviews are loved .

Bien à vous,

Sasha-ivy.


End file.
